Untuk Nagisa
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: Nagisa tidak masuk sekolah, dan murid kelas E yang khawatir pun menemukan sebuah cara untuk menghiburnya. Challenge Fic: kucir rambut.


_Challenge Fic.  
Tema: Kucir rambut - Ansatsu Kyoushitsu  
Untuk Kaoru Ishinomori._

 _Enjoy! :D_

* * *

 **Untuk Nagisa**

* * *

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Nagisa. ia menggeliat di tempat tidur dan dengan malas menggapai ponselnya di samping bantal. Hari ini hari Minggu, dan Nagisa kurang tidur karena semalaman Koro-sensei menyelinap ke kamarnya untuk mengajarinya tentang materi pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti.

Matanya yang masih sayu langsung terbuka lebar melihat layar ponselnya. Ada pesan dari Kayano.

' _Nagisa-kun, kau tidak ada acara kan, pagi ini? Jalan-jalan, yuk!'_

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Nagisa.

' _Ayo.'_ ketiknya singkat.

' _Oke! Aku boleh ajak Karma-kun juga? Dia pasti suntuk sendirian di rumah. Hahaha.'_

' _Ide bagus. Karma pasti bosan sendirian.'_ balas Nagisa.

Mereka pun membuat janji bertemu di distrik pertokoan terdekat.

"Nagisa, ayo sarapan!" terdengar teriakan dari bawah. Nagisa terperanjat. Ah, seharusnya ia yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini…

"I-Iya, aku segera turun." sahutnya seraya beranjak mencuci muka, menyikat gigi, dan segera melangkah ke ruang makan.

Wangi telur dan daging membuat perut Nagisa meronta seraya ia duduk di kursi. Ibunya menghidangkan makanan di piring lalu keduanya mulai makan. Suasana pagi yang tenang seperti biasa, namun ada sedikit kecanggungan yang menggantung di udara.

Nagisa mengamati ibunya. _Apa ia akan diizinkan pergi?_

Keraguan itu membuat Nagisa melamun sejenak, melupakan makanannya. Ibunya yang menyadari hal itu bertanya, "Ada apa, Nagisa?"

Nagisa tersentak dari lamunannya dan dengan gugup menjawab, "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Ibunya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali bertanya, "Ibu akan pergi berbelanja hari ini. Apa kau mau ikut menemani?"

Nagisa menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. _Kalau ia menolak sekarang, akankah ia dimarahi?_

ia menarik napas panjang dan menatap ibunya secara langsung. "Maaf, _kaa-san,_ tapi temanku mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan. Bolehkah aku pergi?"

Nagisa mengamati setiap perubahan air muka pada wajah ibunya dengan teliti. ia tidak membuang muka, namun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima amukan—

"Wah, benarkah? Tentu saja boleh!"

…eh?

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Eh? B-Boleh?"

Ibunya tersenyum lebar. "Tentu! Siapa temanmu? Perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya ibunya dengan antusias.

"U-Uhh, satu orang perempuan dan satunya lagi laki-laki…"  
Nagisa hanya bisa menjawab dengan canggung. Kalau ibunya seantusias ini, berarti…

"Yak, ayo cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Ibu akan memilihkan baju yang tepat agar kau terlihat menawan!"

…Ya, sudah pasti akan menjadi seperti ini.

Nagisa tidak bisa melawan. ia tidak ingin dikurung seharian dirumah dan melewatkan hari libur yang berharga seperti ini, jadi ia hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti kemauan ibunya.

 **-X-**

"Sekarang, coba yang ini, Nagisa."

Nagisa berdiri di depan cermin. Wajahnya murung, sementara Ibunya mencocokkan berbagai macam gaun di tubuhnya yang ramping itu.

Nagisa menarik napas panjang. Ibunya terlalu berlebihan. _Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menemui Karma dan Kayano dengan memakai 'gaun'?_

Akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, " _Kaa-san_ , aku akan pergi ke pertokoan. Dan gaun ini terlalu cantik untukku. _Kaa-san_ tidak mau gaun cantik ini kotor atau rusak karena kelalaianku nanti kan?"

Ibunya terdiam sebentar dan mengamati Nagisa dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu sebuah senyuman kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya pakai ini."

Ia mengeluarkan sepasang pita berwarna pink mencolok dengan hiasan bunga di sekitarnya. "Kau suka mengikat rambutmu kan, Nagisa? Ini akan terlihat bagus untukmu."

Nagisa hanya bisa menatap pita besar mencolok itu dengan tatapan horror. _Apa dia benar-benar harus memakai itu?_

 **-X-**

"Oh! Nagisa! Kenapa kau lama se— EH? Pfft. Apa-apaan pita di rambutmu itu?!"

Nagisa disambut dengan gelak tawa Karma yang langsung menghampirinya, memainkan sepasang pita pink mencolok yang terpaksa dipakainya.

"K-Karma-kun! H-Hentikan! Aku malu…"

"Kalau kau malu, yasudah buka sa—"

"Tunggu! Jangan dulu!" Nagisa menghentikan tangan Karma yang hendak menarik pita itu dari rambutnya. Karma menatapnya kebingungan.

Nagisa melirik ke belakang, ke mobil ibunya yang masih terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum hingga mobil itu melaju pergi dan hilang dari jarak pandang.

"Ohh~ Ibumu yang menyuruhmu memakainya, ya?"

Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung. "Tadinya aku disuruh memakai gaun, tapi aku tidak mungkin memakainya, kan? Jadi setidaknya aku harus memakai pita ini…"

Karma kembali tertawa.

"Hey, berhenti tertawa!"

"Hahaha.. Ha-Habisnya… Seharusnya kau memakai gaun saja!"

Nagisa menghela napas panjang lalu melihat sekelilingnya. "Hey, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kayano-chan?"

"Oh, tadi dia ke toilet.. Ah, itu dia." Sahut Karma sambil menunjuk gadis yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Eh? Kayano-chan?"

Kayano tampil sangat cantik. Dengan mini dress putih bercorak biru dan high heels yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya serta rambut yang tergerai, ia terlihat terlampau cantik dibandingkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, "Nagisa! Karma! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!"

"K-Kayano-chan… Penampilanmu terlalu…"

Wajah Kayano memerah sekilas melihat Nagisa. "E-Eh… Apa aku terlihat aneh? A-Aku tadi sedikit terburu-buru , jadi… Uhh… B-Bagaimana?"

Nagisa mengamati Kayano dari atas hingga bawah, lalu tersenyum. "Cantik. Kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Senyum Kayano mengembang lebar mendengar ucapan Nagisa. Saat Karma kembali memainkan pita di rambut Nagisa barulah ia menyadari kehadiran benda mencolok itu. "Na-Nagisa-kun? Pita itu… Apa ibumu yang menyuruhmu memakainya?"

Nagisa hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa canggung.

"Ahaha-haha benar-benar terlihat aneh ya? Ah.. Sebaiknya kubuka saja ya…"

Terlepasnya pita itu menampakkan rambut biru Nagisa yang tergerai panjang melewati bahunya. Nagisa mengibaskan rambutnya, merasa risih.

"Oh~ Nagisa-chan manis sekali~" goda Karma yang kembali tertawa di samping Nagisa.

"Ah, Karma-kun!"

 **-X-**

Hari menjelang sore dan mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sebuah kafe saat dua orang ibu-ibu yang Nagisa kenali sebagai rekan kerja ibunya berjalan melewati mereka,

" _Psstt, lihat anak berambut biru itu?"_

" _Anak perempuan itu? Ada apa?"_

" _Hey, dia laki-laki!"_

" _Eh? Tapi… Anak laki-laki tidak seharusnys terlihat feminim seperti itu!"_

" _Dan tadi kulihat dia mengikat dua rambutnya dengat pita yang sangat mencolok."_

" _Hahaha, anak jaman sekarang benar-benar aneh. Apa yang diajarkan orangtuanya?"_

" _Psst. Dia anaknya Hiromi-san."_

" _Hiromi-san? Tidak mungkin! Hiromi-san sangat tegas dan cantik, tidak mungkin anaknya…"_

" _Hmph, tapi kudengar anaknya masuk kelas E di Kunugigaoka. Lihat saja penampilannya itu. Memang pantas untuk murid kelas E."_

" _Ahh, memalukan. kuharap anakku tidak menjadi seperti itu."_

Nagisa mengernyit mendengar bisik-bisikan itu. Kayano membalikkan badan, berniat melawan, namun Karma mendahuluinya.

"Oh? Sepertinya ibu-ibu jaman sekarang punya banyak sekali waktu luang yaa~"

Karma memamerkan senyum sinisnya dan berjalan mendekat tanpa takut.  
"Hmm, daripada menghabiskan waktu mengomentari orang lain, bukankah sebaiknya kalian urus anak kalian sendiri?"

Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai memperhatikan Karma yang berbicara dengan suara lantang. Melihat tidak adanya jawaban dari korban intimidasinya, Karma kembali melanjutkan,  
"Loh? Kenapa diam saja? Ahh, hanya bisa berbicara di belakang ya? Lihat, aku juga masih anak-anak loh. Apa kalian tidak mau berkomentar lagi, hmm?"

Kedua ibu-ibu yang menjadi korban Karma hanya bisa menelan malu dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan mereka. Karma bersiul santai sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa.  
"Hahaha, mereka pergi, Nagisa."

Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya, namun wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Nagisa? Ada apa? Hey, yang barusan itu tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Uhm…"  
Nagisa mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu bangkit berdiri. "M-Maaf, aku baru ingat, aku harus pulang sekarang…" sahutnya sambil langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan Kayano dan Karma yang kebingungan.

"Nagisa?"

 **-X-**

Keesokan harinya, kelas E kekurangan satu orang.

"Shiota Nagisa."

Hening.

"Nagisa?"

Koro-sensei melepas pandangan dari buku absen dan mengamati kelasnya.

"Hmm. Nagisa tidak hadir ya? Apa ada yang tahu alasannya?"

Seisi kelas menggelenggkan kepala. Semuanya tahu kalau Nagisa hampir tidak pernah absen.

Kayano menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat murung. ia melemparkan pandangannya pada Karma di bangku belakang, namun Karma hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Melihat bangku kosong milik Nagisa di sebelahnya membuat Kayano tambah murung. Kejadian semalam kembali terulang kembali dalam pikirannya.

 _Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Nagisa? Apa ini karena kejadian semalam? Semalam dia memang terlihat murung…_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _sensei_ sendiri nanti yang akan bertanya padanya."

 **-X-**

" _Ahh, sayang sekali Nagisa tidak datang hari ini…"_

" _Padahal aku ingin minta tolong bantuannya untuk rencana terbaruku…"_

" _Aku berencana meminjam catatannya tentang kelemahan Koro-sensei itu hari ini…"_

" _Hey, kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini kita cukup bergantung pada Nagisa, ya?"_

" _Dia yang sering berada dalam bahaya… Ingat tidak masalah dengan Takaoka-sensei?"_

" _Rasanya berbeda ya tanpa Nagisa…"_

Bisik-bisik dari teman-teman sekelasnya membuat Kayano tersenyum. Dibandingkan dengan ejekan dari orang asing, ia ingin Nagisa mendengar ucapan teman-temannya. Agar Nagisa tahu bahwa dirinya disayangi oleh banyak orang.

Saat itu, sebuah ide muncul dalam pikiran Kayano. Suatu ide yang kedengaran bodoh, namun ia yakin akan membuat Nagisa tersenyum.

Membulatkan tekadnya, ia bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya dan berseru, "Umm, teman-teman…!"

 **-X-**

Malam berganti pagi, dan hari baru pun dimulai.

Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum kelas dimulai, namun suasana kelas E sudah ramai. Kasak-kusuk, gelak tawa, sindiran dan paksaan memenuhi seisi kelas.

Ikat rambut berbagai macam warna mewarnai setiap sudut — setiap rambut murid kelas E. Para wanita tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara para lelaki hanya bisa menahan malu.

Kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini bisa terjadi?

Di sudut belakang, Karma yang malang dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis dengan berbagai macam pita di tangan mereka.

"Ayolah~ Karma-kun! Cepat pakai ini!"

Karma panik. Seorang Akabane Karma terlihat panik. ia yang tadinya puas menertawakan para lelaki yang menjadi korban keganasan para siswi kini diam seribu bahasa saat ia yang menjadi satu-satunya target yang tersisa.

Oh, Karma berani bersumpah tatapan dan senyuman para siswi saat ini lebih menyeramkan dibanding pertarungannya dengan pembunuh bayaran professional.

"Ah~ Karma-kun~ Kau pasti terlihat cantik~"

Seringaian para siswi cukup untuk merubah ekspresi Karma yang selalu tenang itu menjadi pucat pasi. Karma tahu ia tidak bisa melawan lagi saat tangan dan kakinya sudah digenggam erat oleh para siswa yang ikut ambil bagian 'menyiksanya'.

"Ha! Karma! Kau tidak bisa kabur. Cepat pakai!"

"T-Terasaka?! Kau juga?!"  
Ekspresi Karma bercampur antara panik dan menahan tawa melihat sepasang pita berenda yang dengan cantik menghias rambut Terasaka di kedua sisinya. Begitu juga dengan beberapa siswa lainnya — dengan berbagai ikat rambut cantik menghiasi kepala mereka.

"H-Hey, ayolah. A-Aku tidak perlu memakai ini kan?! K-Kalian semua sudah memakainya… A-Aku tidak— H-Hey! T-Tunggu! A-Apa yang kalian lakukan— A-AHH!"

 **-X-**

Nagisa melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan kelas E. Pandangannya menyapu sekitarnya dan ia tidak bisa berhenti mempertanyakan keanehan di pagi hari itu. Biasanya di perjalanannya menuju kelas, Nagisa pasti bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi pagi ini, meskipun dia datang sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, dia tidak melihat siapapun.

Padahal tadi malam Koro-sensei sampai menyelinap ke kamarnya untuk menyuruhnya datang ke sekolah hari ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Nagisa yang bingung berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Namun begitu mendengar kasak-kusuk dari dalam kelas, sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

 **-X-**

Sambil tersenyum, Nagisa membuka pintu ruangan kelas. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk dan—

"SELAMAT PAGI, NAGISA!"

Nagisa tertegun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan kelas.

Semua temannya sudah hadir, berdiri di bangku masing-masing, dengan berbagai ikat rambut warna-warni menghiasi rambut mereka. Nagisa melihat bagaimana para lelaki berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka, dan bagaimana para gadis cekikikan melihatnya. Disamping itu, semuanya tersenyum pada Nagisa.

"E… Eh…?"

Hanya itu suara yang dapat dikeluarkannya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, namun Nagisa tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana semua teman sekelasnya mengikuti gaya rambutnya dan terlihat konyol dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

"O-Oi, Nagisa! K-Katakan sesuatu! K-Kami malu, tahu!" seru Sugino yang memakai sepasang pita kuning cerah yang hanya mengikat sebagian kecil rambutnya. Benar-benar terlihat konyol.

Nagisa membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Teman-temannya yang biasa terlihat kasar pun, dengan tambahan pita di rambutnya, terlihat…

"Pfft. Konyol sekali."

Dan Nagisa pun tertawa.

Ia tertawa lepas, yang membuat rona merah di wajah para lelaki semakin jelas terlihat. Namun melihat wajahnya yang tertawa lepas seperti itu, mereka akhirnya melihat wajah satu sama lain, menyadari kekonyolan mereka sendiri, dan ikut tertawa.

 **-X-**

Nagisa tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertawa hingga perutnya terasa sakit. Semuanya konyol. Semuanya terlihat aneh. Namun semuanya kelihatan bahagia. Mengesampingkan rasa malu, mereka tertawa, menikmati kekonyolan masing-masing.

Melihat wajah teman-temannya mengingatkan Nagisa pada seseorang. _Karma._

Nagisa menoleh ke bangku belakang, namun karena ia tidak melihat sosok Karma dibalik teman-temannya, ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat.

Yang ditemuinya adalah Karma yang menempelkan wajahnya di meja dengan tas menutupi kepalanya. Nagisa hampir kasihan melihatnya.

"K-Karma-kun?"

Karma terperanjat mendengar namanya dipanggil, namun ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Yang bisa didengar Nagisa hanyalah suara geraman yang hampir tak terdengar. Nagisa tersenyum licik.

"Oh? Apa Karma-kun merasa malu sekarang? Karma-kun yang biasanya selalu keren sekarang merasa malu ya~?"

Karma sontak mengangkat kepalanya, rona merah samar-samar terlihat di wajahnya.  
"Nagisa! Aku tidak—!"

 _cekrek._

Sinar flash kamera mengunci mulut Karma. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya bergantian melirik kamera ponsel yang mengarah ke wajahnya dan wajah Nagisa yang tersenyum licik.

"Waahh, Karma-kun manis sekali! Cantik!"

Sedetik kemudian barulah Karma menyadari kesalahannya. Wajahnya berubah merah semerah rambutnya.

"NAGISAA!"

Karma memakai sepasang ikat rambut berwarna pink cerah dengan hiasan bunga. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu diikat dua dengan manis. Para siswi juga dengan susah payah berhasil menambahkan make-up tipis di wajahnya yang membuat seorang Akabane Karma terlihat seperti — ehm, _banci,_ ehm _._ — gadis remaja yang manis.

"Sial! Nagisa! Cepat hapus itu!"

Karma bangkit dari kursinya dan mengejar Nagisa yang berlarian di kelas sambil tertawa lepas.

Rambutnya yang diikat dua menari-nari ditiup angin. Wajahnya merah menahan malu. Tidak hanya Nagisa, teman-teman yang lain juga ikut mengambil foto. Karma dengan susah payah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil tetap berusaha mengejar Nagisa.

 _Aw Karma, manisnya dirimu..._

Seketika itu, bel berbunyi dan,

 _brak._

Suara pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba menghentikan kericuhan di dalam kelas. Dari ambang pintu masuklah Koro-sensei.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya."

Hening.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

Hening.

"Oh, apa kalian terpesona melihat penampilan terbaru sensei?"

Kembali hening.

"…"

Nagisa mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk pada _sesuatu_ di kedua sisi kepala Koro-sensei.  
"Sensei… Itu apa?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Nagisa-kun!"

Seketika Koro-sensei berubah pink dan ia menggoyangkan kepalanya, membuat _sesuatu_ di kedua sisi kepalanya itu ikut bergoyang.  
"Yahh, kalian semua tampak manis sekali dengan ikat rambut warna-warni itu, jadi sensei sebagai guru kalian juga merasa bertanggung jawab untuk ikut serta dalam trend ini!"

Perhatian kelas kembali berpusat pada _sesuatu_ itu. _Benda itu_ menjulur keluar dari kedua sisi kepala Koro-sensei. Terlihat seperti rambut, tidak. Terlihat seperti tentakel juga tidak. Sebenarnya benda apa _itu_ dan bagaimana benda _itu_ dapat berada di kepala Koro-sensei, _tanyakanlah pada tentakel yang bergoyang._

"Sensei… Itu menjijikkan, tolong hentikan."

Koro-sensei seketika berubah murung. Ia melepaskan _benda itu_ dan dengan lemas berjalan ke depan kelas.

Sambil masih cekikikan, murid lainnya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Termasuk Karma yang duduk dengan dagu menyentuh meja, tidak ingin jelas-jelas memamerkan penampilan barunya itu.

"Ah… Yah sudahlah… Selamat pagi semuanya."

Semuanya berdiri dan memberi hormat. Rona merah masih menghiasi wajah disana-sini.

"Baguslah. Sepertinya semuanya hadir. Sensei senang sekali melihat kalian semua bisa kompak tampak manis seperti ini. Nurufufufufu~"

Koro-sensei menoleh ke arah Nagisa. "Sepertinya rencana kalian juga berjalan baik. Nagisa-kun, apa kau senang? Semua ini mereka lakukan untuk menghibur dirimu."

Nagisa tercengang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas dan tatapannya disambut dengan senyuman teman-temannya.  
"Eh? I-Iya, aku senang, tapi… Kenapa?"

Koro-sensei hanya membalas dengan senyuman sambil menunjuk Kayano dengan tentakelnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk bicara.

"Umm, Nagisa. Semalam kau tidak datang, jadi kami sedikit khawatir. Aku menceritakan kejadian dua hari yang lalu pada mereka. Kau mendadak terlihat murung dan langsung pulang. Dan karena kau tidak datang sekolah tanpa memberi kabar, jadi aku khawatir kalau kau benar-benar sedih… Karena itulah aku mengusulkan cara ini pada teman-teman untuk menghiburmu. Untunglah kau menikmatinya!"

Nagisa berpikir sejenak lalu menghela napas.  
"Ya ampun, Kayano-chan. Aku tidak akan bersedih hanya karena perkataan orang asing. Begini, dua hari yang lalu ibuku jatuh sakit. Ia terkena demam tinggi, karena itu sikapnya pagi hari sedikit berlebihan. Waktu bersama kalian, perkataan ibu-ibu itu mengingatkanku akan ibuku di rumah yang sedang sakit. Karena itu aku khawatir dan pulang duluan. Semalam keadaannya belum membaik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah supaya aku bisa merawatnya di rumah. Ah, mungkin ini salahku karena tidak memberi kabar ya…"  
"Tapi kalian benar-benar berhasil menghiburku. Terima kasih banyak!"

Nagisa membungkukkan badannya dan menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. Koro-sensei tertawa, Kayano menunduk merasa malu, dan yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Jadi, sensei. Sudah bolehkah kami melepas ini?" seru Sugino yang mulai merasa risih dengan rambutnya. Kalau seseorang dari luar melihatnya seperti ini… tamatlah riwayatnya.

Sebuah tanda silang muncul di wajah Koro-sensei. "Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kalian terlihat begitu manis, sayang sekali kalau ikat rambut itu dibuka. Jadi hari ini kalian sama sekali tidak boleh melepasnya."

Melihat wajah-wajah muridnya yang mulai menggerutu, Koro-sensei menambahkan, "Oh, bagaimana kalau begini saja: Siapa yang bisa menjalani satu hari ini tanpa melepas ikat rambutnya dan tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun akan sensei beri kesempatan bebas untuk membunuh sensei sepulang sekolah nanti. Oh, tapi penawaran ini khusus untuk kalian para lelaki saja. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar penawaran seperti itu, wajah-wajah mereka yang tadinya murung kembali bersinar. Koro-sensei tersenyum melihat murid-muridnya yang begitu semangat.

 **-X-**

Mereka adalah murid kelas E. Kelas yang dianggap rendah di mata masyarakat.

Namun lihatlah wajah-wajah bahagia itu.

Mereka yang setiap harinya dihadapkan pada kesusahan justru memiliki senyum dan tawa paling indah.

 **-E.N.D-**

* * *

 _sekian!_

 _Karena author sendiri cuma ikutin anime dan bukan manganya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan disana-sini ^^;_

 _mind to RnR?_


End file.
